Hartbreaker
by thisxgirlxlovesxrice
Summary: Maya Hart. Her feelings always seemed to be hidden in the background. Her feelings never seemed matter. So she tuck them away, hide them in a place where no one could ever find them. She hide them so she can't break. She let her feelings out and it broke her, broke her fragile tiny heart. But she won't let it happen again. - after Texas - UPDATED CHAPTER 6
1. Chapter 1

**Hartbreaker**

 **i. Aftermath**

 _The Blonde Beauty._

That's what he called her, according to Zay anyways.

 _The Blonde Beauty._

And all she could say was _oh._

She didn't think any of it at the time. It was something small, something that made her heart beat fast. It was a compliment, she wasn't used to having anything positive about her as a compliment. The mysterious night according to Farkle but that wasn't really a compliment. That was her reasoning for feeling that way. It was just a compliment, something she wasn't used to. And besides, Riley had a detail explanation of who she was. She was just looks, a pretty face. She never knew Lucas like that anyways.

The next time she felt something was a few weeks ago. Farkle tried to throw a paperball in the trash can but ended up hitting her head. Before she got the chance to murder the genius, Lucas grabbed her by the waist and sat her back down in her desk. When she turned around to yell at the cowboy, she found the words dying in her mouth because all he did was smile. That smile managed to unbury the feelings she kept deep down. The feelings she wanted to bury deep so no one would get hurt. So nothing would change, she's always hated change.

Then Texas had to happen. Freakin', stinkin' Texas had to freakin' stinkin' happen.

Now all Maya Hart could do was sigh. She hasn't gotten out of bed since the weekend started. The only thing running through her mind was _Stinkin' Texas._ Everything would have been fine, but it was stinkin' Texas and stinkin' Lucas and _stinkin' feelings_. The reason why she was coped up in bed for the past two days. The phone Mr. Mathews got her was on the opposite side of the room. It didn't stop ringing and vibrating for the past two days.

She didn't want anything to change. She wanted nothing to change. She liked things the way they were. Lucas was Riley's, they had their unofficial thing. Even though she thought they were like siblings, it didn't mean they actually were. She could have been wrong. It's easier for her to be wrong. For Riley to prove her wrong, but instead Riley agreed.

She let out a sigh, twirling the friendship ring Riley gave to her on her birthday.

 _sisters tell each other everything right?_

That's what Riley asked Maya. Maya shoved her face into her pillow and groaned. She was gonna lose her friends, all because of that stupid _stinkin'_ cowboy. She would Riley and all of her friends.

Farkle loved her and Riley but something in her gut told her that Farkle would choose Riley. After all, even though he loved both of them, he loved Riley first. She closed her eyes, remembering the look Farkle gave her when he walked back into Topanga's after getting dragged out by Riley. It was disappointment, pure disappointment. She knew he was angry at her and it made her stomach churn to even think about it.

Lucas would choose Riley, because she was a fluke. There was no way Lucas had any feelings for her, not the way he did with Riley. Even if she and Riley thought they were like siblings, she knew that Lucas had feelings for Riley. Strong feelings for Riley. Her mind drifted to how jealous Lucas was when he found out she wad dating Charlie Gardner. He would never get like that with her.

Lastly Zay, the newest addition to the group, would choose whoever Lucas chose because they're best friend. That person would most likely be Riley. Wonderful, sweet Riley.

So all she could do was sigh and mop for two days because things had changed. Nothing was the same anymore. She could feel herself drifting from everyone, being second place to everyone. Including her own best friend. She twirled the ring around her finger and bit the inner of her cheek.

 _So much for ring power._

* * *

Maya Hart tried her very best that monday to hide from everyone. Especially Lucas. She ditched class, she didn't pick up Riley this morning, and she didn't even go to her locker. Instead she spent it hiding away in the art room. She was surprised no one thought to look for her in there, but another though appeared in her mind. A thought that made her chest hurt and made tears start to form in her eyes.

 _What if they weren't looking for me?_

She stopped stroking, letting her paint brush sit heavy. It was possible. Everyone in Mr. Mathew's class did say that no one would miss her. How could she except her friends to? She rationalized yesterday that it was clear they would never abandon Riley. Sweet little Riley who lived in Rileytown filled with rainbow and sunshine and happiness. Rileytown was far better than Mayaville.

Maya let out a sigh, sucking up any tears from falling. She continued to stroke.

"Just the person I wanted to see." Maya looked up to see her favorite teacher, Ms. Kossal. The second person in her life to recognize her for her talent, to let her know she had talent. "I contacted your mother and see knows about it." Ms. Kossal handed her a pamphlet. "It's a program, a one year program. It's abroad and every few years a school gets to choose one student to go to Europe and study the culture there. I recommended you and there are other teachers here who agree."

"Oh." Maya grabbed the pamplet. "This sounds amazing but I don't think-"

"Talk about it with your mother. She seems excited for you" Ms. Kossal smiled, Maya nodded and looked back at her painting.

"What do you got here?" Ms. Kossal asked peering over her shoulder. "This is new." she commented. "It's sad, dark, almost..." she trailed off. "Maya, sweetheart. You know if you need to talk to an adult. I'm right here, in this room." she said with worry.

Maya smiled sadly at one of her favorite teachers. "I'm fine." she said dipping her brush into a darker blue. "I'm... in a conflict" she nodded. _A conflict she's sure to lose_.

Ms. Kossal nodded then went to the back to set up for the next class. She looked down at her painting and sighed. She continued to paint with the same sad expression. _You're a great artist Maya._ Maya shut her eyes, wishing the words to stop replaying in her head. _I want you to be happy Maya._ She clenched her fist tighter wishing the words and the look on his face to go away. All she wanted was those sweet words to go away.

* * *

Maya Hart couldn't go anywhere. Everywhere reminded her Riley, Lucas, her friends. She couldn't get away from anyone or anything without that constant reminder. She tightened the strap of her bag and pushed her way through the crowd. Her body was on autopilot, making her way home.

Maya entered her house, the first she heard was the television playing. Which was quite odd for her considering that it was never on around this time. She grabbed the baseball bat stinkin' Lucas let her borrow when she had to spend the weekend alone at home since Riley went out of town. She approached the living room carefully. Seeing the figure on her couch watching some sort of documentary. She gripped the bat tighter and took another step causing the floorboard to creak.

The figure turned around and screamed which caused Maya to scream. Maya dropped the bat and put a hand over her heart. "Shawn!" she yelled. "How did you get in here?"

"Your mother let m in before her shift at Topanga's. She said you could use some cheering up." He said as he sat back down on the couch. He patted the spot beside him on the couch. She sighed and took a seat.

"What do you got for me Shawn?" she asked.

"What's the matter."

"Have you ever had feelings for Topanga?" Maya asked.

Shawn scoffed. "No way, it was engraved since we were kids that Topanga was Cory's, even those years where Minkus tried to get at her and she was a crazy freak" he shrugged. Maya looked down at her hands in silence. Shawn looked at her. "You have feelings for someone Riley likes?"

"He's her Topanga" she said with a sigh. "I-I just need to get over it. It's just a silly crush. That's all that it is, a silly crush"

"What happened while you were in Texas" he finally asked.

"It doesn't matter Shawn, no point to talk about it if I need to move on and get over it." Maya got up and pushed her hair behind her ear. "I guess we aren't exactly a like after all-" She started to had to her room.

"Maya." Shawn called out as he stood up. Maya stopped. "You and Riley are suppose to be me and Cory right?" Maya slowly turned around to face Shawn. "If that's true then nothing, and I mean _nothing_ will stop you guys from being best friends. Whether it's a kid, a fight, a bully or a guy"

Maya nodded then went straight to her room.

* * *

"Who knew the famous Maya Hart would be moping" a familiar voice said. Maya groaned and clung onto the pillow. "Lucas told me what happened"

"Of course he did" she mumbled. She turned her head to see the troublemaker Isiah Babineaux holding a carton of ice cream and two spoons. She raised her eyebrow at him. "What are you doing here?" She sat up. "Who let you in?"

"You know Ms. Hart you should learn to lock your doors if you're home alone. You should know from all the criminal minds you've been watching" She rolled her eyes. "And since you're moping, I have brought your favorite chocolate fudge brownie ice cream and have already set up your living with popcorn and all sorts of goodness as well as the current Criminal Minds episode I have stopped at. Key ingredient for moping." he said smiling.

Maya smiled and stood up. "Alright Zay, I'll bite since you did bring me junk food essential for moping."

An episode and a half later, they had finished half of everything. Maya was currently working on finishing the ice cream carton. "It's not right" She finally spoke.

"I know." he said looking at her. "You're "date" didn't really seem like a date" he pointed out.

"Stinkin' cowboy" she muttered before shoving more ice cream in her mouth.

"What's the issue here Maya?" Zay finally asked. "You clearly have feelings for him. The entire trip and back all you did was look at Lucas with those sad eyes. Do you think no one noticed that Maya?"

Maya stayed silent and looked down at the carton. "I know what Riley's doing. She's stepping back because I stepped back." she muttered. "Everyone's doubting my feelings for him so maybe they're right. Maybe this is just some stupid crush like with Josh"

"This isn't just a _crush_ " Zay said. Maya didn't reply, she just looked down at the carton.

"People like Lucas and people like me aren't suppose to be together. He's right for Riley." Maya said as she got up and went to the kitchen with the empty bowls.

Zay got up, grabbed the empty carton and followed after."I wonder how many times you've said to yourself. Look, I know you've had something for Lucas since he got all fired up for you in art class." Zay said. "Even before then I'm sure you knew something was going on between you two."

"I'm wrong about the them being like siblings. It's clear now. You're right, Riley and Lucas are a-like and maybe that's good. No it's great! They're perfect for each other and it was wrong for me to have these feelings anyways. It's clear that everyone else thinks so." Maya threw her hands in the air. "It doesn't matter how I feel, it's never mattered how I feel. Didn't matter when I was a kid, still doesn't matter now."

"Why would you say that" Zay asked, he approached her. "Who's tell you these things?"

"You think I don't see it or hear it" Maya asked with teary eyes. "I can see how Riley feels about this and I'm trying to understand how I feel. But it's hard to know how I feel when all I feel is disappointment. Farkle looks at me with disappointed. One minute he's comforting me being the friend I thought he was and the next he won't even look at me. I act like I don't care what people think of me but I know what they think and I know what they say"

"You heard what they said." Zay confirmed.

" _How could she do that to Riley? How could she hurt Riley? What kind of friend is she? How could she come in between Riley and Lucas?_ " she scoffed. "They voted us best couple but they think I ruined that for them..." She looked up, tear filled eyes. "I tried to tell Riley she was doing the right thing, not directly. I told her that I break Lucas down a peg or two and she builds him up." her voice cracked. "The first thing he said to me on our so called "date" was a story he told Riley at the library. " A tear slid down her cheek. "He still likes her and she still likes him. Gardner is displayed as a fool and I'm displayed as..." before she could finish her sentence she found herself in the stranger place.

Zay wrapped his arms around her, her face against his shoulder. "You pushed your feelings aside for two years. Two years. They don't know your side, they just know Riley's. She wears her heart on her sleeve and you... you Hart wear your heart in a place where no one can see or find. Your so called best friend didn't even notice how you felt about Lucas because you hid it for so long. It broke in Texas. You are a good best friend, you are a good person." he felt her grip her tight on him. "Maya Hart, even if I am Lucas best friend. Even if in Texas Lucas, Farkle, and I agreed it's gonna be the three of us. Even if you decide to go away for year, I'm always gonna have your back."

Maya pulled away and gave him a weak smile. "Even though you think Lucas and Riley aren't brother and sister"

"Oh I know they aren't brother and sister. If they were brother and sister, do you think he would have said yes to date her and all that mushy gushy stuff" Maya let a little laugh out.

"Thank you Zay... if you tell anyone anything I said or that I broke down in front of you I will-"

He raised his hands in the air. "I know I know, jack me up son" he gave a smile. "I may be a blabber mouth, but I know what secrets are important to keep"

* * *

 **A/N:** hello so this is what happens after Texas. There will be more. To be honest, I love the idea of Maya and Zay being good friends, they're both trouble makers. Also let me do a quick rant about Texas.

Part 1: As much as I love characters, what irked me was what Riley did. She put Maya on the spot and friend-zoned Lucas in front of all their friends. What the heck was that ! What I did love was Riley and Maya's conversation, how Riley figured out how she stepped back for her.

Part 2: what pissed me off was when Riley told Lucas how Maya felt. I understand that Maya did that for Riley but that's just not how Maya works, she even told Riley she didn't want anything to change. I also feel like Maya seemed to be more opened in this episode about her feelings because Riley now knows so she doesn't have to bury everything deep inside. Also can I just say how adorable it was Maya and Riley pretended to be Zay's girlfriend. This is why I think Zay and Maya would have an amazing friendship because she seemed to understand what to do instantly for Zay. This also shows that Zay is going to be a more permanent and recurring member of the group (YAY). I LOVED how Farkle comforted Maya. THE CAMPFIRE SCENE. Oh my goodness, so many feelings in this scene. I loved how Maya was still her self, denying it and getting annoyed. I also love the almost kiss scene (i mean let's be real who didn't).

Part 3: I had a lot of love/hate feelings with this episode. Let's start with the love. I love how indecisive it was, in real life nothing is really decided. I love Farkle was there for Riley, I love how Riley tried her best to put her feelings aside. I love the ending how they ring powered it. I LOVE HOW MAYA POURED SMOOTHIE OVER LUCAS FOR TELLING HER A STORY SHE TOLD RILEY. To me that was basically saying "AYO FOOL I AINT RILEY." What I hate is a longer list. I hate how Gardner was the instant rebound, I think he deserve more than that (CHEESE SOUFFLE). I hate how Farkle seemed to ignore how Maya feels, I mean I get it Cory told her to focus on how his daughter feelings blah blah, but it seems like he forgot how Maya felt in Texas. I loved their moment though, it tore my heart to see Riley cry again. What I hate was how Maya seemed to be fine with Lucas acting that way even after their moment. Like she seemed to be okay with the fact that Lucas still wants to be with Riley. Like she's okay with being second.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hartbreaker**

 _ii. Let go_

 _You are a nobody. No body likes you. We only tolerate you because of Riley. You broke Riley's heart. You ruined Riley's life. You ruined everyone's life. You ruined your friendship with everyone. Everyone hates you. No one likes you. You're a homewrecker. This is why everyone leaves you. You're worthless. Everyone will leave you. **This is why everyone leaves you**._

A sigh escaped her trembling lips. _This isn't who you are._ It wouldn't stop, the tears wouldn't stop. _Are you sure you like Lucas?_ She just wanted it all to stop. _Maya likes you._ Why wouldn't it all stop! _I want Maya to be happy. The Blonde Beauty._

 _Tombstone the bull is nothing compared to you, you're uglier. No one cares about you. Everyone is going to leave you. **No one will ever need you**._

She gripped on herself as she let her body sob over. Tears pouring down her face. She was alone. She was utterly alone. All she wanted was nothing to change, but everything changed. Everything they said to her was true.

They crowded her in the art room, ripping her latest work and breaking her art brushes. The art brushes her mother had to take an extra shift in order to buy. They told her she was worthless, that she didn't deserve any of her friends and they were all going to leave her. She tried to fight back and threaten them but they said something that made it all crumble down. _"This is why your dad left you"_ That was enough to break down her guard. Once they knew, they didn't stop. Throwing more words that stung like venom. She tried to leave but they wouldn't let her. She tried to look into the hallway for help but no one helped her.

So now here she was, the aftermath of being told she was nothing. She was alone. In Mr. Mathew's classroom, sitting in the corner of the room crying. Sobbing like a baby. She promised she wouldn't cry like this anymore, not since her dad left. All she could do was cry. No one was going to save her. She didn't have any heroes. Heroes and princes were for people like Riley, because she's a princess and will always be treated like one. Lucas was her prince, it was clear as day that is what was suppose to happen. She was the maiden, that was only designed to help the Princess get together with the Prince. That's all she was good for. To be the princess's best friend.

She hadn't spoke to any of her friends, not the way she used to. She noticed that Farkle had drifted from her, comforting Riley. Zay had been distracted with Vanessa so he hadn't been able to see what was wrong with her. And Lucas? Lucas still couldn't say anything to her. He would just sit there quietly and pretend everything was alright, maybe pretending that she was Riley. Her best friend, Riley Mathews, was distancing herself.

Maya knew what she had to do at that moment. She knew what she had to do and she couldn't turn back. There was no turning back at this point.

* * *

 _Knock knock knock._

The wooden frame swung open. Maya looked up at the boy she liked, she knew she liked him but it was a messy. This was too messy. "Hi" he said surprised, his eyebrows raising and his eyes widening. His signature surprised look.

Maya gave him a soft smile. "Hey." she looked down and let a sign out. "We need to talk."

"Right now?" He asked scrunching his eyebrows. She squinted her eyes to analyze his face. She peered over his shoulder to see a familiar face. Her face instantly drop, biting the inner corners of her cheek. Lucas turned around and opened the door wider to reveal Riley, chatting away with Ms. Friar.

"oh" she said, what else was there to say. It's all she could possibly say.

"Maya-" Lucas started. Maya instantly put up a smile. A smile she was so used to using, it felt natural to her cheeks.

"Lucas it's okay. This is good" she said. "I came to say that I'm sorry" Lucas scrunched his eyebrows at her confused. "I'm sorry that I screwed everything up, but it's okay now. I'm here to fix it. That's why I'm here"

"Maya what are you talking about."

"I don't like you like that Lucas" she interrupted. "I thought I did, but I didn't." she lied. All her head kept screaming was _liar_. "It was a mistake. A silly mistake. I see now that you and Riley are nothing like brother and sister. I see now that you're something more. You're always going to be something more. And I can't be the person to break up the new Cory and Topanga. So what you can start to do now is _fight for Riley_ " her voice cracked. "Make sure _Charlie Gardner_ -" she said his name with the same accent she always uses "-doesn't take her away. She deserves the best and the best is you."

"Maya-"

"I' have to go now" she quickly left, ignoring Lucas's calls for her.

She ran down three flights of stairs, trying to fight the pain inside her chest. The pain she was so used to keeping down was starting to pour out. She ran until she didn't know where she was. She ran until her legs were sore. She ran until she was panting for breathe. Maya Hart ran as quickly and as far as her fourteen year old legs could take her. Her chest heaved and she wasn't sure if it wasn't the pain of seeing Riley getting along so well with Mrs. Friar or the lies she told Lucas or if it was the fact she basically ran a marathon.

Instantly she pulled out her phone. Her fingers clumsy running through her contacts, trying to find the name she desperately needed. Once she found the name she put the phone by her hear.

 _Ring Ring Ring._

"Hello Ms. Maya Hart" A voice said excitedly.

"... _Zay_ " her voice cracked, she looked up to the sky trying to stop the tears from falling. "I _really_ need you"

"Meet me at Topanga's"

* * *

All they did was stare at each other. Zay couldn't believe what this tiny blonde just told him. Zay never let his eyes leave the blonde's face who seemed to be focused on eating ice cream. The third cup of three scoop ice cream he bought her, he wasn't complaining though. It seemed like the blonde needed it. She looked up and scrunched her eyebrows in annoyance.

"Would ya stop?" she finally said.

"Why would you do that?"

"No one was happy." Maya admitted. "Noble as it was, no one was happy. Now hopefully things will go back to normal."

"I hope so."

* * *

"Maya." Maya quickly slammed her locker, she turned around, and pressed her back against it. Looking up at the person who called her name. "Why didn't you tell me" Farkle asked, looking at her with worry. Worry he hadn't shown her in since Riley dragged her out.

"Tell you what" Maya asked, suddenly nervous about what he was talking. He could be talking about a lot of different things.

Farkle took a crumbled paper from his hands then unwrapped it. In bright red letters red said **worthless**. Maya closed her mouth, looking at the words. She quickly swallowed then grabbed the paper from him. Ripping it up and dumping into the nearest trashcan. "There was nothing to tell."

"What do you mean there was nothing to tell? If someone's bullying you, you tell us. You tell your friends." Farkle said trying to get Maya to look at him.

"Friends?" Maya stopped and whipped around to stare Farkle. The boy she knew since she was young. One of the few people in her life that loved her for who she was. The first person ever to tell her she had talent at drawing. "Friends." She scoffed and shook her head. "You say we're friends Farkle, but you haven't talked to me, _let alone look at me_ for a few weeks now. So are we really friends Farkle?" she questioned.

"I know you're just taking it out on me but-"

"I'm not taking it out on you. I'm telling you the truth." Maya's face was stoic. "What did Riley say to you that made you not able to look at me. What happened those ten minutes after she dragged you out that made you decide I wasn't good enough anymore to be your friend."

"Maya that's not what happened" he tried explain.

"That's what ended up happening." she walked past him and entered the History class.

Without making any eye contact with anyone she took her seat, facing directly forward. Ignoring the person beside her and behind her. Both Lucas and Riley just stared at the blonde who looked directly forward with a frozen face. She didn't blink or move. Zay walked in the class, walking past Maya Hart's desk, he left a folded up note. Maya looked up at Zay who was already looking at her. He gave her a nod then took his seat behind Lucas.

Maya unfolded the note and gave a tiny smile. _Smile honeynugget, you're a wonderful human being_. She folded it up and placed it in her pocket, slouching against her chair. A smile never fading from her face. She may have lost a friend, but she sure just gained a new one.

Lucas looked at the back of Maya's head like he usually did, he then looked at Riley who occasionally looked back at him, then he looked at Zay who seemed twirling his pencil and looking down at his phone. Farkle entered the room, his eyes never leaving Maya. Riley looked at Farkle who never seemed to stop looking at Maya who just looked at her empty desk. Lucas was looking all over the place, seeming to be trying to find an answer.

"I can't take this anymore, what's going on" Riley asked standing up, looking at her friends.

"Ask Maya" Farkle and Lucas said at the exact same time. Maya rolled her eyes and sat up.

"What's going on Maya?" Riley asked. "What's going with you?"

"Nothing Riles" Maya she turned to face Riley. "I'm great. Great. Great..." she said flashing a fake smile she always used.

"One more time and I'll believe you" Zay said from the back grinning. Maya turned around and glared at him before turning back around.

"I'm fine Riley." Maya said.

"Why you always lyin'~" Zay sang, trying to mimick that one vine.

"Zay!" Maya gasped quickly turning to face him.

Zay stood up and went behind Maya. Placing his hands on her shoulders, gripping it to let her know he was there for her. "You and Farkle think one bully is bad, but there's a lot of people in school bullying Maya because of what you did" Zay said honestly.

"What I did" Riley asked, stepping back a little. She looked at Maya who kept her head down then at Lucas who didn't say anything, then at Farkle who just looked at Maya.

"You pushed" Maya said. "I know what you were doing, it was nice of you Riles but you pushed." Maya sighed. "I don't want Lucas like that, you may think he's your brother or you don't. It doesn't really matter to me because my feelings were just a fluke."

"No Maya they weren't a fluke you need to feel whatever you're" Maya stood up, stepping away from Riley when she tried to grab her hand.

"It was a fluke. It never should have happened. What happened, never should have happened. What you did, never should have happened."

"Maya-"

"I told you I didn't want anything to change and you did the opposite. You changed everything, because you're Riley Matthews. You have to fix everything. My mom, my life, me..." she sighed. "You can't fix everything. And this is proof."

"Maya" they all turned to see Mr. Matthews.

"I'm sorry" Maya apologized, she apologized for everything. For hurting her daughter, for making everything complicated in his life. But like those people said, she's the reason why they always leave. "I'm not feeling so well. I think I'm gonna go to the nurse" she lied then quickly left the classroom.

"Dad?" Riley looked at her father for hope. "Can I?"

"Go."

* * *

"Well look who we have here" Maya turned around and burrowed her eyebrows together. "Pathetic little Maya Hart."

"What do you want Ross" She asked Billy Ross.

"Nothing, just making sure you realize how pathetic and lame you are. I mean your friends don't deserve you. They deserve way better." Maya tightened her fist. "Poor lonely Maya, no one to love or care for-"

"Take it back" Lucas had shoved Billy onto the locker. His forearm resting against his chest, inching closer to his neck. "You never learn do you. Farkle and now Maya?"

"Lucas don't" Maya said stepping forward.

"Maya deserves the world. She's deserves happiness and she deserves more than she's been given. So if you or anyone else dares to say something or do something to hurt _my shortstack_ I will come after them. Do you hear me Ross?" Lucas threatened. Billy gasped for air but Lucas grip tightened. "Do you hear me Billy?" he yelled, causing Maya to jump a little. Billy managed to nod. Lucas released him and gave him one more shove before placing an arm around Maya and pulling her away.

Once they reached a distance, Maya pushed his arm off of her. "Why did you do that?" Maya asked. "Are you a moron? Did falling off the bull suddenly make you lose brain cells?" Maya stared at him, clearly upset. "You can't go Texas Lucas every time and think it's okay. If a teacher saw you, you could have gotten in trouble and then what? Leave? Leave Farkle, me? Leave _Riley_?"

"Why didn't you tell us you were being bullied? And why did you tell me you don't have feelings for me anymore" Lucas ignored her outburst.

"I handled it and I don't." Maya said walking away. Lucas grabbed her arm, forcing her to turn around.

"Maya-"

"Lucas stop" Maya pulled her arm away. "I told you, it was a fluke. I know you want to be with Riley. I can see it, I'm not blind Lucas"

"Maya!" Riley quickly ran towards her. Maya sighed and turned around. "What's going on with you?"

"Nothing" Maya said looking at both of them. She quickly grabbed their hands and held them together. Then dropping hers from the attachment. A pain started to swell in her chest but she shrugged it off. "This is what's suppose to happen. You might not think so but I promise you it is. I don't have feelings for Lucas Riley. It was noble for you to try to make me happy but this isn't it."

Lucas and Riley tighten their grip and smiled at each other. Maya swallowed the lump in her throat. "I just want everything to go back the way it was. Please."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hartbreaker**

 _iii. Rebound_

"Maya, can we talk"

Maya glanced up from her painting, her eyes widened in surprise at the guest. She was currently hiding out in the art room, avoiding her friends. After she told Riley and Lucas they deserve to be together, nothing had changed back. She hoped and prayed things would change back, but they didn't. So she was hiding out, once again in the art room.

"Charlie Gardner" she said normally.

"What? No accent?" he asked kidding. Maya shrugged as she set aside her painting to the table beside her. "Can we talk..." he asked again, swinging arms back and forth. Maya pulled out another clean sheet of paper and set it in front of her. " _Please_."

Maya raised her eyebrow at the brown haired boy who was infatuated with her best friend. He looked at her with pleading eyes. She let out a sigh and nodded her head towards the seat in front of her. He quickly smiled and took a seat in front of her. She picked up the pastel palette to her left and started to trace her outline.

"You lied" he said.

Maya clenched her jaw and tightened her grip on the pastel. "Don't know what you're talking about" she said releasing a sigh.

"You, Maya Hart, lied about how you feel" Charlie said, he kept staring at the blonde who never made eye contact. "I would know what that's like" Maya stopped drawing and looked up at Charlie Gardner. The boy who was infatuated with her best friend, who waited for her best friend to be free. The boy who desperately wanted a chance with her best friend.

"What did you want to talk about cheese souffle?" She asked him. She quickly made a face when she realized nicknames didn't suit Charlie Gardner, but the accent sure did.

He chuckled. "Tell me how you do it"

"Do what?" She raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Get over him, them. This whole ordeal." Charlie asked, his hands were clamped together and he was fidgeting. "I need to move on and I've liked Riley since I first laid eyes on her. I need to move on."

"Have ya tried rebound?" Maya asked sarcastically as she started to pick up on her drawings.

"Missy Bradford" Charlie said, which made Maya scrunch up her noise in disgust. "I know. I just don't know what to do right now."

"Seriously? Missy?" Maya shook her head in disappointment.

"You see how desperate I am" Charlie said.

"Why come to me? Why not Farkle?" Maya asked.

"Honestly?" Charlie looked towards the blonde who seemed to be focused on her drawing. He was getting curious to see what the young artist was creating. He's heard so many good things about Maya's art but he's never really looked. "You hid what you felt for two years and you're doing it now. No one suspected that you liked Lucas until you started to let it show. You're probably one of the strongest people in this school. You tell people how it is and that's what I need right now. I don't need to be sugar coated, I don't need to feel like..." he trailed off, running his fingers through his hair angrily as he tried to find the words.

"Nothing" Maya finished. When he looked up he noticed at she was staring right at him. Her eyes told him that she knew exactly how he felt. "I'll help you out Charlie. I believe you're a good guy and no one deserves to feel like this."

"Including you" Charlie commented. Maya stayed silent and continued to focus on her drawing. He got up from the stool and approached her. He walked around the stand and couldn't stop staring at the drawing.

It was a play on black, white, and gray. It was also Charlie Gardner, himself, in art. It was him staring from afar, a profile picture. The detail that was put in the facial expression made his self amazed. His eyes showed so much emotion, the play on colors elaborated this emotion. An emotion he wasn't sure what to call. He's not even sure if he's ever seen himself look like this. He was just amazed at the drawing this blonde was able to create. His eyes trailed off to the corner where long hair was being displayed. He found himself frowning.

"That's how you look at her" she said wiping her hands. "You don't notice it, I mean who really does. That's how you look at her from across the hall. That's how you looked at her one your first date. That's how you look at her." she said simply.

"But this is how she looks at Lucas" Charlie said.

"Yep"

"And this is how Lucas looks at her"

"Yeah..." she said looking down at her combat boots.

Charlie turned towards the blonde, realizing how short she actually was. "Will you help me."

"A broken heart helping a broken heart" Maya chuckled. "Ironic, but I will"

* * *

Currently, Charlie Gardner and Maya Hart were having a picnic at central park. They were sitting on a blanket with a couple of soda cans and two bags of chips in between them. Charlie didn't understand what they were trying to do, Maya wouldn't even tell him what they were doing. They just spent the past hour sitting and doing nothing.

"Maya"

"Yep"

"What are we doing" He asked looking at her.

"People watching." Maya commented.

"What? Why?" He asked confused.

"Rule number 1: distraction" Maya said simply. "Distract yourself with whatever is hurting you. This is what I do" Maya said grinning. Charlie looked at her like she had lost her mind.

"Why?"

"Look, everyone knows my life isn't that great. So I just think about other people's. I sit here and pan out a whole story for them, even if it's not true. Even if I'm completely off. But it helps me and I'm sharing it with you." Charlie looked at Maya surprised. He's heard so much about her, but there was always more to this girl. More than he realized, more than anyone in their school realized. He then began to wonder if any of her friends knew she did this. If anyone else in her life knew this is what she did when she was in pain.

"Look at them" She nodded towards two little kids. A blonde boy and a blonde girl, they looked about the age of five. They were playing with the dogs. The blonde girl looked terrified to pet the dog but the blonde boy never let go of her hand. "Say they're about five or six. Probably family friends" Charlie looked at Maya with a raised eyebrow which read 'seriously?' all over it. Maya glared at him. "Come on Gardner" she said.

He sighed and looked at the two kids. "I say there siblings" he commented.

"What? No way" Maya argued. "Siblings are brutal to each other. I mean not all are, but majority of the time..."

"Okay look, those two people over there" she nodded towards a picnic table where a young man and woman sat. The man had blonde hair and the woman had bright red hair. She was shoving him off of her side of the bench and proceeded to slap him. "They're definitely siblings."

"You're lost Hart" he said. "They're together." Maya raised her eyebrows at him then nodded back towards the picnic table. The woman shoved him off of the seat and laughed. The blonde quickly dusted himself off and shouted _"I'm telling mom about Jeremy!"_

"Alright fair enough" Charlie stated. "I give you props but you've had more experience than me" Maya rolled her eyes and started eating the chips.

They spent the next two hours people watching. They agreed on most of them but argued on a few. They even went to give backgrounds on some of the interesting people as well as created their own dialogue. Charlie was having fun with the best friend of his crush, he never realized how much fun it was to be with this girl. He knew Riley had usually attracted the guys since she was sweet and charming. He was never really surprised that guys didn't pine over Maya, she had a tough exterior and she was a puzzle no one wanted to solve. He managed to get a taste of what it's like to hang out with Maya Hart and he enjoyed every second of it. Although his heart was still pinning over for Riley and he knew he wouldn't like Maya in that, he knew that he made a new friend.

Charlie Gardner smiled at the blonde. He was glad he went to her for help because it seems like she was the only one who knew how to make him feel better. He could feel the pain from his chest slowly being relieved by the blonde artist.

* * *

Maya Hart opened her locker when she felt someone stare at her. She turned around and raised an eyebrow at the boy in front of her. "Zay" she greeted confused. "Can I help you"

"You went on a date with Gardner" Zay asked calmly, although his eyes said something else.

Maya started laughing, which seemed to cause Zay to ease up. "Who's spreading that around?" Maya asked chuckling. "It wasn't a date" Maya stated. "He needs help and a distraction and he came to me for help."

"So he's a -"

"-He's not a rebound" Maya interfered.

"So you two are-"

"-not boyfriend and girlfriend"

"or-"

"-going out" Maya said. Zay opened his mouth to say something but Maya quickly covered it with her and. "We're just friends."

"oh." he managed to mumble under her hand.

Maya dropped her hand to her side and eyed him suspiciously"Why?" Maya asked confused. "Where did you even hear that from anyways?"

"It's going around and people are saying that you're Riley's rebound girl, aka you're every guy's rebound for any guy that has a thing for Riley" Zay said shaking his head. "It's ridiculous"

"Whatever" Maya shrugged it off then walked into Mr. Matthew's classroom where everyone seemed to be at their seat. Riley was leaning against Farkle's desk facing Lucas. Farkle was sitting down with his arm against the desk behind him and was talking about something that made Lucas, who was leaning against his own desk with his arms crossed, confused. Maya took her seat while Zay sat on Riley's.

"So why did he need a distraction?" Zay asked.

"What do you think" Maya asked glaring. Zay looked over at Riley who smiled innocently at Lucas who was still lost in whatever Farkle was going on about.

"Did it work?"

Maya shrugged. "Not sure, he seemed okay last time I saw him"

"Saw who?" Riley asked, tilting her head confused.

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear." Maya said looking towards the door. Entering was Charlie Gardner who cut his hair. His sides were shorter, the top was trimmed, leaving his curls to create an old school look. Maya grinned at him. Charlie smiled and slapped Maya's desk jokingly. "Gardner" Maya greeted.

"Hart." He greeted. "What do you think?" he said running his fingers through the short sides.

"Haven't you heard of a brush?" Maya asked jokingly.

"Huh, I was about to ask you the same thing" Charlie said.

"Looking good Gardner" Zay commented standing up from Riley's seat.

Charlie smiled at him.

"Thanks Zay, I really like it" Charlie said grinning like cat.

Lucas looked at the three, talking casually. Maya smiled and continued to tease Charlie about his hair. Something in his stomach made him feel uneasy. He clenched his fist and waited for the feeling to pass but it never did. He couldn't take his eyes off of the blonde who rolled her eyes at the brown haired boy who took Riley from him weeks prior. Charlie Gardner and him became friends sure but he had a bad habit of taking to his... friends. His girl friends, his gal pals. He did not like it one bit.

Farkle couldn't stop looking at Maya. The way she seemed to be okay, but the look in her eyes showed something else. He's known her for a while and he's seen her hide herself. He's seen her build a wall so high so no one could come in. He's seen her suck it up every moment she wanted to cry. He knew her almost as well as he knew the back of his hand. Something about this wasn't right. It wasn't suppose to be Maya, Zay, and Charlie. It was suppose to be Maya, Farkle, and Riley. That's how it's always been since they were kids, that was until Lucas came in and joined the group. That was fine, it was Lucas his newly found best friend. Then came along Zay which was also okay, but the separation with Maya was definitely not okay.

Riley slowly stepped back as she watched the interaction take place. Maya seemed comfortable with talking with Charlie and Zay. She scrunched her eyebrows a little confused and hurt. That was her best friend, her _sister_. Yet she couldn't remember any time Maya had gotten close with Charlie or spoken to Charlie. She wonder what was she hiding. _Sisters tell each other everything_. She recalled herself saying to Maya at Texas. She felt a little replaced, which was something she didn't like. She was Maya's best friend.

* * *

 **A/N:** So i'm upset that Zay and Charlie don't have much depth as characters on the show. I also hate how Charlie is used as a plotting device. Like no, so I decided to give him some importance in my story.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hartbreaker**

 _iv. Closure & Thank Yous_

Charlie Gardner was tapping his fingers against the table anxiously. He looked towards the door every five minutes, waiting for someone to walk in. A certain someone. He couldn't handle it. He didn't know why he was even listening to the little blonde devil's advice when she clearly wasn't listening to her own. He recalled their conversation two hours prior to sending a _'Do you think we can meet up and talk?'_ text message to Riley Matthews.

 _"You need to do it"_ Maya had told him. _"The only way to move forward is to close the past... god I sound like a fortune cookie"_

Charlie sighed and clasped his hands together, trying to calm his nerves down. It was hard, his heart was racing and he could feel adrenaline rush throughout his entire body. His fight or flight response was kicking in and at that moment he felt like flight was a better option.

"Charlie." An angelic voice called out. He snapped out of his daze and looked up to see Riley Matthews. The beautiful and incredible Riley who made his heart beat out of his chest. "You needed to talk to me?" She said as she sat down, slowly brushing her hair behind her ears.

"Ya..." he trailed off. All he could do was stare at her beauty. That's what he had done for the past year. Watch her lovely beautiful self from afar. Which reminded him why he needed to do this. He cleared his voice and shook his head to regain focus. "I need to talk to you about-"

"Maya" Riley assumed. Charlie looked at her confused, hoping she would elaborate on the subject. "I know you and her went on a date. And I don't think you should use her" Riley said honestly.

Charlie stared at her for a few seconds and realized she was serious. He scoffed, extremely offended. "Like how you used me?" She stayed silent and looked down at her hands. "Look, I didn't call you here to ask permission to date Maya because I'm not into her like that. Don't get me wrong, she's an amazing girl. Incredibly annoying but it's part of her charm" Charlie smiled a little. Riley smiled then looked up. "I don't like Maya like that Riley. I like you." He took a deep breathe. "I need closure. And I never really got to tell you how I felt and basically how I feel now."

Riley stared at him. She didn't know what to say or think. She expected Charlie to ask for Riley's permission to date her best friend. She had expected Charlie to declare his love and say he was just using Maya so she could step in and protect her friend. But that's not what's happening. Instead, Charlie wanted closure and said some wonderful things about her best friend. She nodded and waited for him to start.

"I like you Riley" he breathed out. It was hard to tell her how he felt. "I've liked you since you danced in your dad's class to that lame re-make of Lucas' great-grandfather's song Maya made. I've liked you and watched from afar for a year. Waiting for you to notice me. I joined yearbook to get you to notice me. And when I asked you to the dance, I thought I had my chance. Especially when you couldn't decide who to go with, I thought hey I'm getting a chance with Riley Matthews, the sweetest girl in my grade." He let a breathe out and continued. "Then I stepped back and watched you and Lucas but I also watched Maya and Lucas..." He waited for a reaction when he mentioned the blonde. She looked down at her hands, exhaled then looked back up. It seemed like she was holding her breathe for a while. "After Zay told me what happened I thought I had a chance and I took a chance with you. But you didn't try. You used me to get over Lucas and it didn't work. Which leads me to now"

"The second Maya said 'hey he's yours, my feelings aren't real' you didn't even consider if she was lying or not. She knew you were lying but she wanted a chance of happiness. A chance at having it all. Maybe even a chance at being you, smiley riley." he let out a small laugh. "but she couldn't even have that because Lucas and you were suppose to be together so she stepped back again because she believed it was right. I don't know if you know that she did that for you again." He waited for her to answer but got nothing but silence. "I'm spending more time with Maya, but I don't like her like the way I _like_ you." Charlie continued. "I asked Maya for help. That's why we're spending so much time together because she's helping me with something"

"Helping you with what?" Riley asked. "To get over me? Is she a -"

"She's not a rebound" Charlie interrupted. "She's showing me how to get over a heartbreak."

"Oh..."

"I still like you. For some deluded reason I still do" Charlie laughed. "But I'm not really okay but I'm getting there, because of Hart." He looked at her, waiting for her to say something."Now time for part two of this talk"

"There's more?" Riley asked nervously.

Charlie didn't answer her question and continued. "Maya is your best friend, she still and forever will be. But there will come a point in time where you will have to choose between her and Lucas and I hope you decide to choose the right one" Charlie stood up. "Thanks for you time Riley" he said before leaving.

The brunette sat there, starring at the empty seat in front of her. She was taking in everything in and she released a sigh. She had to fix this before she lost Maya. Maya Hart, her best friend.

* * *

"Whatcha got there?" Maya Hart asked. She had her elbows behind the chair of the brown hair boy who was currently sitting in it. She was peaking over his shoulder to see a used, torn up composition book in front of him.

He instantly closed it and turned around. "Ms. Hart" Charlie Gardner said smiling behind the short wavy blonde.

"Charlie Gardner" she said in her famous Charlie Gardner voice.

He chuckled and smiled brightly at the blonde who was walking around his chair to take a seat on the table in front of him. Once she sat down she looked at him questionly. "Thank you" he said staring at her with admiration.

She scrunched her eyebrows confused. "For what?"

"Everything." he chuckled and shook his head. "For being a great friend. I don't know why Zay and Farkle seem to think Riley is the only person who would do anything for their friends, because you do that and double for people who aren't your friends"

"Charlie..."

"Let me finish" he said holding his hand up. "Because of you, I think I've finally found closure on Riley. Because of you, I know it's okay to feel sad and it's okay to feel like the world kicks you down, because the world does kick you down. Because of you, I think I can survive whatever high school has to give me. And because of you, you taught me how to be a real friend, a good friend. So thank you Maya Hart, for being you and for being there for me even though I never wanted to get the chance to know you"

Maya looked up at Charlie's big brown eyes and she smiled. It was a feeling she's only experienced a couple of times, it wasn't love or a crush. It was appreciation for this human being who made her feel like she was something more than just Riley's Best Friend or one of Farkle's future wives, or the girl with just half a mom, or _just_ anything. Here was a human being who made Maya feel like she was Maya.

Instantly Maya pulled Charlie into a hug. "Thank you" she whispered.

"For what?" He chuckled as he wrapped his arms around the tiny blonde.

"Making me feel more than what I'm worth..." She sat back down at the table in front of Charlie and took the composition book from his lap. "What is this?" she asked curiously, flipping through it.

"Some writing. I like writing some things. You can go through it if you want. I just finished that one and I'm gonna start a new one soon" he said smiling.

Maya's eyes were following the words on the line. "These are about Riley" she noted.

He chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Well... yeah, that's why I'm gonna start a new one"

Maya nodded, impressed. "These are beautiful" she noted again. "You had me at hello eh?" Maya wiggled her eyebrows jokingly. He laughed and grabbed the composition book back.

"It was a while ago, okay? I gotta go, I promised my mom I'd be home by four. I'll see you tomorrow Ms. Hart" He said bowing like a gentlemen.

"Hey do you think I could read some more?" Maya asked before he left. Charlie grinned and tossed her the book. "Bye Charlie" Maya waved.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hartbreaker**

 _v. music to the soul_

Maya Hart tapped her pencil against the desk, humming a beat while she bobbed her head. She continued to do this for a while, not noticing the crowd she was attracting in the library. She closed her eyes letting the beat of her pencil and her quiet humming run through her system. Maya had been spending her lunch in the library, away from Lucas, Farkle, and Riley. She needed some time away from there. As much as she loved her friends, she needed a break away from them and the Riley Committee and the whole Riley-Lucas ordeal. So she spent time in the library doodling, hanging out with Charlie, or girl stalking with Zay.

Today she decided to go to the library. She spent the whole weekend analyzing Charlie's poems and writings and adding a few things here and there. She even added a little tune to one of the poems she added to. Maya thought it was a sweetly disgusting when she first read everything, but the more she looked the more she realized that Charlie cared deeply for her best friend.

The bell rang catching her attention. She gathered her belongings and started to head off to class. Which was her favorite class of the day, art. She loved art class. It was the time and place for her to be herself. She had class with everyone, but all-in-all it never stopped her from drawing, sketching, painting her hearts content.

She took her place beside Riley who just stared at her. Maya noticed and looked back, using the same crazy eye expression. Of course, it was more dramatic, it was Maya after all impersonating her so called best friend. It didn't seem to amuse Riley though. "Peaches."

"Honey" Maya greeted, dropping her belongings onto the floor but leaving Charlie's composition near her stand. She was inspired by Charlie's declaration of like. She had a vision in her head and she didn't want to lose it because it was so beautiful in her head. The idea for a new painting. She noticed the class was still filing in and figured she might as well get ahead.

She walked to the storage room and grabbed a white blank canvas along with some brushes. She headed back to her station and began setting up. Ms. Kossal still hadn't entered the class which was expected since she had to teach two art classes in one period due to budget cuts. Everyone usually finished up their assignment from the previous class. Maya set up her colors and dipped her brush into the red paint, then placed it onto the canvas.

"Peaches." Riley asked again, she kept staring at Maya. Hoping, well she didn't know what she was hoping for. "Are we okay"

"Course we are Riles" Maya said obviously then turned her attention back to a painting. "I've just been busy" she said shrugging.

"With what?" Riley asked curiously. "With Charlie?"

"Pft" Maya shook her head, grinning. "Nah, Gardner's been busy with.." she snapped her fingers trying to remember what he's been doing this entire week. "something with shoes."

"Do you like Charlie?" Riley asked, her hands folded in front of her. Maya stopped painting. Her head slowly turned to Riley, processing if she heard what she had asked correctly. "Do you like Charlie?" Riley asked again.

Maya Hart bursted into laughter. She laughed so hard that she was accidentally getting paint everywhere. She clutched her sides, getting red paint on her yellow shirt. Riley stared at her with widen eyes. "That's a good one" she chuckled as she shook her head. "Me and Gardner. That's a good one."

"That's good because Charlie doesn't like you like that" Riley said grabbing Maya's hand with care. Riley looked at her with caring eyes. Maya knew she meant well. She also knew what Riley was trying to do. Riley was trying to play hero, trying to save her, fix her. She was trying to mend everything the way she thought it should be.

"I know that Riley, but that's not the reason why I've been hanging around Charlie so much" Maya clarified.

"I know." Riley said. "I know, he told me. I just wanted to-"

"Don't." Maya pulled her hand back. "Riley, I'm helping out a really good guy who had his heart thrown on the floor because he was wearing it on his sleeve. He's a really good guy Riley and you shouldn't have done that to him. I appreciate that you think I would get hurt by a guy like Charlie, but I think you need to realize it's probably impossible to get hurt by a guy like Charlie"

"Maya." Maya turned her head to see Lucas standing there.

"And you" Maya gestured. "You shouldn't have done that to me." Maya gave him a smile, the same sad smile she always wears. The one she wore when she talked to her father for the first time in four years. The one she wore when she saw Josh flirting with another girl. The one she would always wear. The smile that was so easily detected as a fake smile. "It's better to have a no than faking your emotions for another person. It's better to be rejected then to be pitied." Maya looked at the both of them who stayed silent.

"Maya, I'm sorry" Lucas said, looking at her with sincere eyes.

Maya smiled at him. "Ya write it out and send it in a red envelope" Maya teased. "Look guys, I forgive both of you. I always will. But you should really apologize to Charlie, because he hasn't gotten that from either of you."

* * *

Charlie Gardner was reading a book for his english class at Topanga's Bakery. He had a smoothie in front of him along with his opened binder and notes. He knew he shouldn't been studying at Topanga's because he might run into Lucas or Riley or Riley's parents, but he couldn't focus at home without getting distracted by netflix.

Charlie head a familiar hum. It was the hum of Maya Hart. He learned she had a thing for humming really quick. She would often do it when she was painting or focused on something. He watched her walk around him and take a seat lateral to him.

"People are talking about what happened in art class" Maya said simply as she took a seat, taking off the guitar she was carrying around.

"So I've heard." Charlie replied. He smiled at her while she started taking things out of her backpack. "Thank you" Charlie said. "For having my back, even though we aren't the best of friends. Thank you"

Maya smiled at him. "No problem" she said.

"So what's with the guitar?" he finally asked.

"That's why I came here to show you." She pulled out his composition book and placed it on the table. Then grabbed the guitar and placed it on her lap. "I have decided to take your sappy poetry into music" she said grinning. "I can warble a tune but listen..."

She started to pluck the strings of the guitar and eventually she started to sing the lyrics from the page. " _I can feel you from a mile away my pulse starts racing from the words that you say and you say so many of them like you don't have a clue that I'm sign sealed delivered with a stamp on-_ "

" _You don't have to try too hard, you already have my heart. You don't got a thing to prove. I'm already into you._ " Charlie read the lyrics off the page. Maya smiled.

" _So, Hold hold hold hold me tight now._ " she continued.

"Cause I'm so, so good to go. Don't say, don't say goodnight you know. You had me at hello." They both sang the words off the page Charlie had written.

The words that he wrote about Riley Matthews, the girl that had him at hello. The girl he had given up on yesterday. But the words and the music were intertwining and creating something truly beautiful. Something that Charlie knew transpired into something pure and true. He could feel his feelings returning for Riley Matthews, who just walked into the Bakery along with their other friends and few others who surrounded him and Maya as they continued to play and sing the lyrics from the page. The lyrics from the page that he wrote about Riley Matthews. Who couldn't take her eyes off of Charlie.

" _You had me at hello_ " Maya sang as she strummed one last chord. The circle of people clapped and cheered.

"You turned my sappy poetry into something amazing!" Charlie shot out of his seat excited. He was pumped, adrenaline was running through his body. "That was amazing Maya!"

She brushed her hair off of her shoulder then waved him off. "Stop it" she said jokingly. "You wrote the words, I just gave it a little tune."

"No you gave it meaning! Maya that was beautiful! And warble a tune? Are you kidding me? That was wonderful!" Charlie stated.

"Seriously Maya! You were amazing! You gotta do the talent show" Zay stated appearing beside them. "This'll be great! I can play the drums!"

"Oh I can play the keyboard" Charlie said high fiving Zay.

"Whoaaa slow down" Maya said standing in between them. "I'm not performing in some stupid talent show. It's just a popularity contest that is extremely rigged anyways"

"Rigged?" Zay asked confused.

"Right, it's your first year" Maya remembered. "Every year the cheerleaders win with the same old tired out routine since the fourth grade" Maya stated. "Pretty sure the entire crowd has gotten it memorized by now"

"It's the first year I get to be in it" Riley pipped in smiling with joy.

"Besides auditions for the talent show is next week, and I got a long busy schedule" Maya said shrugging it off.

"No you don't" Everyone said at the same time.

"You're spending the majority of today catching up on Criminal Minds" Zay reminded her.

"And tomorrow" Charlie interjected.

"I think you should totally do it Maya" Lucas said smiling at her. "You have an amazing voice."

"Mhmm" Maya said as she tapped her chin. "No" she said with a straight face before walking past them to get some sweets.

The group slowly dispersed and took a seat around Charlie, who looked at them questionly. He didn't want to make a comment, because he's Charlie Gardner and although he's pretty creepy at time, he is never rude. Lucas stared at Charlie. Charlie stared back in awkwardness. "So." Charlie said awkwardly.

"I'm sorry Gardner for everything" Lucas spat out. "If you're a friend of Maya's then you should be a friend of mine too. And I'm sorry for everything that's happened"

"Apology not needed Friar but grateful accepted" Charlie said with a smile.

* * *

 _hello...it's me.. I hope you enjoy this chapter._

 _Song: Had me at Hello by Olivia Holt & Luke Benward._


	6. Chapter 6

**Hartbreaker**

 _vi. Aurora Borealis_

It's been a month. Things have surely died down and have slightly gone back to normal. However, things were clearly different in the group. They had gained a new member, Charlie Gardner. He was still heart broken and pinning over Riley so the only person he was actually close with was Maya Hart and Zay Babineaux. He would attend the group activities but always made sure his partner or group was focused within either of the two. It was clear he was still competitive with Lucas Friar about everything, which usually turned into a mess at the end of the competition. He only greeted Riley with one or two words and would go to his two friends.

Zay Babineaux was always the in the middle. He got along with all of his friends just fine. He would still hang out with Farkle Minkus and Lucas Friar, but most of his time he was either with Maya Hart or Charlie Gardner. Zay always tried to keep the peace between Charlie and Lucas when things got too far, which wasn't that often since Maya would throw a sarcastic remark that would cause Charlie to go into a laughing spree. He was sweet and nice to Riley, but everyone knew that Zay had picked his side along Maya the whole way. So whenever they played any games that involved teams, Zay was sure to be on Maya's side.

Farkle Minkus tried his best to ease things with Maya and Charlie but it was hard. Maya had forgiven him, but not fully because she had distant herself with him. Sure they still had the antics they had from before but anything personal in that matter, Maya had stayed clear from him. Riley and Lucas tried their best to soothe the sad Minkus over the loss of a friend, but that didn't really help. He didn't particular think Charlie had the right to join the group, but he'd been wrong before so he said nothing.

Lucas Friar had been spending a lot of time with Riley. All they would do is talk. They talk about anything and everything, but most conversations with die after they agreed. It seemed like they always agreed. There were hardly a time where they would disagree with each other. Zay was still his best friend along with Farkle, but things had changed. He knew Zay was Mayaville and he was glad because that meant someone he trusted could be there for her even though he can't. He's never had a moment with Maya. It's been a month, Maya and Lucas were never alone. He wouldn't 'Ha-hurr' in his face anymore. The nicknames died down and stopped. She even traded seats with him so she could be closer to Zay and Charlie. He constantly had to turn around to make sure the blonde was doing okay.

Riley Matthews had been spending a lot of time with Lucas. Riley and Maya hadn't had bay window time in over a month, and she knew she was to blame. Charlie was right, she had lost her best friend. She tried her best to fix things but Maya was always busy. Maya was always with someone else doing something else. They continued their routine, Maya would pick up Riley and they would go to school together. But now Maya would spend after school in Topanga's with Charlie and Zay.

Here were the five of them, sitting in the Matthew's residence. Zay and Charlie were playing a game of cards while Riley and Farkle were talking about class. Lucas just stared at the door, waiting and anticipating for the blonde beauty to show up.

Which she did. The door opened and instantly slammed, gathering the groups attention.

Completely angry.

The group who froze to stare at her angry face. "Which one of you do this?" She marched over to them and slammed the paper in the middle of them all. "Was it you?" she looked at Charlie with cold eyes. "I told you I didn't want to go."

"What are you talking about?" Charlie asked confused. By now, Mr. and Mrs. Matthew's entered the room after hearing her outburst. Charlie picked up the letter and began to read it out loud. "Dear Ms. Hart, we are pleased to inform you that you have been one of the highly few selected to join us in our year abroad program for the arts..." he trailed off and looked at her. "I didn't do this"

Maya looked at Zay who raised his hands in the air. "Maya as much as I tend to do things for the best for people, I didn't do this. I know way better than to mess with you"

"Maya I don't understand, this is an amazing opportunity" Mrs. Matthews stated as she walked over towards her.

Maya looked at her and shook her head. "That's not the point. The point is someone turned in a portfolio for me. In order for me to apply I had to turn in works of art. So who was it" Maya glared back at the group who eyed each other suspiciously.

The only person who didn't look suspicious rose up. "I did" Lucas announced. "You deserve this Maya" he said confidently.

"That wasn't for you to decide" Maya stated as she marched over. Charlie was quick enough and held her back. Although he wasn't as strong as Lucas and feared Maya, he knew he would have a better chance at holding her back than anyone else in that room. "Garnder..." she warned as she glanced down at his hand which was holding her waist. He instantly backed away.

"Maya calm down" Riley said standing up defending Lucas. "He did the right thing"

"The right thing?" Maya asked. "The right thing to do was leave it alone. The right thing to do was do what I wanted which was not to go. Which was not to turn in a portfolio filled with art that I didn't want anyone to see." Maya clenched her fist angrily. She was mad about a lot of things but she was furious about the invasion of privacy. "Who knew what you turned in for me. There are some things that I paint and draw that I don't want anyone else to see and you invaded that Lucas." Maya's eyes were watery. The lump in her throat started to get larger. She knew she would cry, because this was a big deal to her. "So a year later and here we are. Being right is way more important than being friends" Maya started to walk away.

"Maya" Riley called out.

"No! I'm sick and tired of everyone having a say in my life. I didn't want to do this. I didn't want to go." Maya said shaking her head. She turned and left the building. The room stayed silent.

"Who's gonna talk to her" Farkle asked looking around.

"I think Riley should." Charlie spoke up looking at Riley. Riley nodded slowly before following after her best friend.

"Riley." Mr. Matthew's called out causing Riley to stop. "Right now, I think it's best for Maya to be alone"

"But dad-"

"I was trying to help" Lucas said looking at Mrs. Matthews. "I really was."

"I don't understand why she's so upset, she should be used to sharing her art with us. With people" Farkle said confused.

"There's some things that Maya paints and does that she doesn't tell anyone else. That she keeps to herself" Charlie explained.

"How would you know that" Lucas asked a little too harshly. Riley backed away a bit from the familiarity. He used to only do that with her.

"Alright let's play a quick game then Friar." Charlie challenged as he stood up to face him. "What does Maya do to clear her head" Charlie asked. Lucas stayed quiet.

"She paints" Farkle answered, standing by Lucas.

"Something that isn't obvious." Zay stood by Charlie. "She people watches and plans a story for them." Zay corrected. "She feels like that's the only way to make herself feel better, if other people have a better ending than her."

"Who does she pray for" Riley interjected, a little hurt she didn't know that about her best friend.

"Everything and everyone but herself. But she mostly prays for you" Charlie said, looking directly at Riley. "That you would have unlimited amount of good days because she thinks you deserve them."

"What's her favorite Disney movie?" Farkle asked.

"It's-"

"trick question she doesn't like them" Farkle interjected annoyed.

"It's Tangled" Zay and Charlie said in unison.

"It reminds her of Riley." Charlie answered again as he gestured to Riley.

"Look what we're trying to get at is that there's some things about Maya that we don't know but you probably know. So she would have art that none of us has ever seen." Zay stated. "I'm with Maya on this one. What did you put in the portfolio anyways"

* * *

Maya ran into her room, grabbing all of her drawings and placing them in one pile. She was frantically moving around the room trying to find one painting. One specific painting. She hoped and prayed that it was still in this room. If it was still in this room then it meant it wasn't in the portfolio. It meant that Lucas didn't see it. It meant that no other eyes had seen it. She frantically looked, only to create a bigger mess.

She fell to the floor exhausted. It wasn't there. Lucas took the painting, saw the painting, and shared the painting she didn't want anyone to see. It was something too personal, something that exposed who she was. It was embarrassing and hurtful to think multiple eyes saw what she was feeling. She was shaking, she felt like her lungs wasn't helping her body circulate oxygen. She couldn't breathe and started hyperventilating. She didn't know what to do. She's never experienced this before. She tried to grasp the corner of her bed but missed and laid on the floor, struggling for breathe.

"MAYA!" Riley called out. She ran towards the blonde's side trying to help her sit up. Maya kept shaking and her breathing was still hard. Her eyes were watering and she couldn't take it. She felt like she was suffocating. Maya shut her eyes hoping this would pass.

"Maya put your head between your legs. You're having a panic attack" a familiar voice instructed. She shaking but her head between her legs, trying to get her breathing right. "Take deep breathes. Inhale with your mouth and exhale through your nose" the voice instructed again.

Eventually her breathing returned back to normal. She leaned on Riley who was holding on to her for dear life. Riley had rarely ever see her best friend break down to that extent. It broke her heart to see her like this, she didn't know what to do but to hold onto her. Holding on was showing Maya that she was never gonna leave her.

Maya eventually stopped shaking, her breathing returned to normal. But all she could do was stare at the empty space in front of her and lean on her best friend. Lucas watched one of the most important people in his life break apart in front of him. He looked around the room. Her artwork was disarrayed like she had been searching for something. Some gnawing feeling in his stomach told him he might have invaded her privacy by submitting images he wasn't suppose to see.

Lucas felt someone tug him out, realizing it as Farkle he followed after. They all stayed in the living room waiting for Riley or Maya to come out. Lucas sat on the couch he's been only twice in his entire life, he kept trying to think what he turned in that could cause Maya to break down like that. Farkle took a seat beside him, trying to figure out how to calm his mysterious night friend. Charlie sat on the foot stool, glancing every so often at the hallway door hoping that Maya would come out with her signature silly smirk. Zay couldn't stay still, he just kept pacing behind the couch. All Zay wanted was to make sure the blonde was genuinely okay.

"I..I can't think of what I submitted that would have caused this" Lucas scrunched his eyebrows together.

"Let's think together" Charlie suggested.

"No, we'll think together" Farkle said emphasizing at himself, Lucas, and Zay. Charlie raised an eyebrow at the genius. "You wouldn't understand why she would do something like that"

Charlie nodded. "You're right."

"Whoa" Zay said walking towards Charlie. "Charlie knows a thing or two about Maya. He's helping. Now Lucas, what did you submit"

"There was the painting with the door she did this semester, the portrait of Mr. and Mrs. Matthews, the portrait of Riley, one of the New York Skyline, and one of the stars" Lucas listed off. "That's it."

Zay scrunched his eyebrows in confusion, Farkle tilted his head trying to analyze each painting, Charlie just looked at Lucas who was thinking of what it could be. "It's the stars" Charlie stated obviously.

"What?" Farkle asked confused. "Why would she be so freaked out about the star..." the words died on his mouth. "Is this the same painting she didn't want _anyone_ to see"

"Yeah, that one. It was really incredible I don't know why anyone wouldn't wanna see it." Lucas said confused.

"You are an idiot" Charlie pointed out.

"I second that" Zay said nodding. "Why is he an idiot?" he whispered towards Charlie.

"She painted that right after she confronted her father, it's the Northern Lights." Farkle said looking at Lucas. "She was vulnerable and she didn't want anyone to see what she painted when she's vulnerable."

"She also added something to it" Charlie stated. "A small campfire with a group of people in the corner. She added it afterwards when she wasn't feeling so vulnerable but then you guys went to Texas"

"Oh." Zay said.

"Oh." Farkle said.

"Oh..." Lucas stood up and went back into the room.

Riley was slowly stroking Maya's Hair. Maya glanced up to see Lucas standing there. "Can I talk to Maya for a bit?" Lucas asked hesitantly. Maya raised her head, Riley instantly looked at Maya waiting for her to signal. Maya nodded her head which caused Riley to nod. She stood up and stare at Lucas. She gave him a small smile before leaving the room.

Lucas took a seat in front of Maya. She looked down the entire time, playing with her nails. "Maya, I'm sorry." he started. "I should have-"

"Why did you chose it?" Maya interrupted the apology. She already knew he was gonna apologize and knew what he was going to apologize for. What she wanted to know was out of all the paintings and drawings she had created, why did he chose that one?

"The stars?" Lucas asked.

"The A _urora Borealis_ " Maya corrected. "Why did you chose it?"

Lucas didn't know why he chose it. All he knew was that out of all her artwork, it was one of his favorites. The color contrast, how she made the 'stars' beautifully with color while the rest was in black and white. The main focus was the stars and he found it breathtaking. But in all honesty, the reason why he chose it was the small painting on the side. "The fire" he said honestly. Maya finally looked up at him. "Everything was in black and white other than the Northern lights, but the fire. It had the same color contrast as the northern lights and it spoke to me"

"What did it tell you?" Maya asked.

"It told me that even though you think everyone's leaving you, you still have people here for you." Lucas said. "Isn't that what the fire was? I mean the Aurora Borealis used to represent past souls that are still alive. The people that left? And the fire represents the people that are still here. Was it because of the campfire in Texas?"

Maya stayed silent but just stared at Lucas. They just stared at each other. Having a mini conversation with their eyes. "I forgive you Huckleberry." Lucas sighed relieved that she said his nickname rather than his actual name. "But you still shouldn't have done that."

"I know. It was an invasion of privacy and I'm truly sorry. Let me make it up to you" Lucas begged.

"You don't need to do that." Maya said smiling a bit.

"Yes I do." Lucas insisted. "Hey Maya?" Maya looked up at him. "Why don't you want to go? It's an amazing opportunity."

"I'm not a big fan of change Ranger Rick besides the money for this trip is way out of my budget. Even with the scholarship tied to it. It's still too much"

Lucas nodded showing that he understood what she meant. "At least you know you were good enough to get in right?" he gave her a small smile. "There's no more denying that you are an amazing artist."

Maya managed to give him a comforting smile. "I should probably let Charlie and the rest know I'm okay" she stated as she stood up, dusting the dirt from her pants. Lucas nodded as he stood up, following her to the living room.

Maya sighed as she entered her living room, only to be embraced by Zay. She let out a soft chuckle as she wrapped her arms around his waist. "How's my honeynugget?" Zay asked speaking in a baby voice she hated so much.

"I'm fine, thanks for worrying. But it wasn't necessary" Maya commented.

"The hell it was" Charlie added as he waited for Zay to release the blonde. "Never seen you like that Hart, worried the hell out of me. The annoying brat I love was gone" Maya released her hug from Zay to elbow Charlie in the stomach before embracing him into a hug. Charlie laughed as he put his chin above her head. "I'm kidding, I'm glad you're doing okay."

Maya then looked over at Farkle and gave him a short smile before turning over to Riley who smothered her into a hug.

Farkle shoved his hands in his pocket and suddenly found the rug very interesting. He swallowed hard before heading over to the kitchen. Charlie who saw this movement followed after him.

"Hey, Farkle." Farkle turned around and stared at Charlie. "You okay?"

"I've known Maya the longest." Farkle stated. "I've known her almost as long as Riley has. I should know her the best." It was a statement. Charlie just stood there and stared at the boy who was claimed a genius. "But I was wrong about her." he confessed. "I believe I've been wrong about a lot of things lately. Including you"

"Farkle you don't-"

"But I do." Farkle insisted, taking a step closer to Charlie. "I apologize for my behavior. I apologize for not accepting you into our group. You've done so much for Maya and I have done so little. But I'll change that and I'll start by accepting you and getting to know you"

Charlie smiled. "Thank you Farkle." he said. "So how are you gonna change the whole Maya thing."

Farkle pulled out his phone and smiled. "I know a way."


End file.
